Many attempts have been made to improve the heating efficiency of various heating devices for houses. Particularly in cold climates it is important to provide efficient heating for reasons of heat economy and environmental protection. Many houses have conventional fire places that are very inefficient because oxygen in the warm air inside the house is used for the fire so that the warm air is sucked from the room to feed the fire and out through the chimney. The use of conventional fire places is therefore limited as a source for heating houses.
Glazed tile stoves are more efficient because the oxygen for the fire may be taken from the outside air. However, when the logs have burnt up, the stoves only remain sufficiently warm for a relatively short period and require an on-going fire to provide sufficient heating.
Most conventional heating device are constructed so that there is a direct contact between the fire chamber and the body of the heating device. This direct contact often reduces the useful life of the heating device due to excessive cracking. If the heating device contains water, the direct contact with the fire chamber may cause the water to boil that, in turn, could lead to catastrophic results. Another problem with conventional heating devices is that they have a tendency to burn at a temperature that is too low or too low that may result in tar accumulations in the various smoke diverting channels and ducts.
The heating device of the present inventions solves the above mentioned problems. The heating device has a housing and a liquid containing compartment defined inside the housing. A heating chamber is disposed inside the housing and the compartment. A fire chamber is disposed inside the heating chamber that produces hot combustion gases. A separation channel is defined between an outer wall of the fire chamber and the outer wall of the heating chamber for conveying the air from a first air inlet into the heating chamber. The separation channel also creates an important insulation between the fire chamber and the compartment so that the combustion material in the fire chamber burns at a sufficiently high temperature to prevent the formation of tar accumulations on the inside walls of the various ducts. Also, the separation channel maintains a suitable temperature of the outer wall of the fire chamber to reduce the risk of cracking and to prolong the useful product life of the fire chamber.